


Moondreams

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' excusion to gather potion ingredients from the Forbidden Forrest doesn't go exactly as planned. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondreams

**Author's Note:**

> Some consider werewolf!sex bestiality, some don't. No non-sentient animals engaged in anything even remotely resembling inter-species sexual relations at any point in this story.

Severus was on his way to the Forbidden Forrest to harvest potions ingredients by moonlight. His robes billowed as he briskly traversed the Hogwarts grounds and he tried not to think about who or what he might encounter on his journey deep into the Forrest. He was walking along the Forrest's edge when a twig snapped behind him. In a single fluid motion he drew his wand, dropped his satchel and spun to face his uninvited guest.

"Damnit Lupin! You should know better than to surprise me like that!" he sneered. "Or perhaps something like that is just too complicated for your pitiful wolf brain to remember?"

Lupin smiled calmly and flicked his wand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape bellowed full of outrage. He was now facing Lupin naked, his clothing having been spelled away.

"Oh, I just thought tonight would be a nice night for a moonlight stroll. What do you think Severus?"

At Remus' words Severus paled. He remembered why seeing Lupin bothered him more so than usual that night as the full moon crested the horizon. Before Severus could run, Remus cast another non-verbal spell that bound his feet together with vines. Deciding it would be in his best interest to not instigate Lupin any further, Severus stayed silent and watched in morbid fascination as the moon took hold and Remus transformed before his eyes.

The brown furred werewolf looked at Severus with a gleam in its eye and it was then, in that moment when he should have been getting mauled, that he realized Lupin had indeed taken his Wolfsbane potion. Uncertainty and fear then gripped Severus; he had no idea why Lupin would want him so bound while in werewolf form, if not to kill him.

Suddenly, the werewolf leapt upon him, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. The werewolf's muzzle was inches from his face and Severus could see the full moon reflected in the beast's ebony eyes. Swallowing slowly, Severus refused to look away from the monster that he was sure had something horrific in store for him. The werewolf lowered its head to Severus' neck and the Potions Master was suddenly gripped with the fear that he would be turned into a lycanthrope, forced to suffer in the same way he had made Lupin suffer for countless long years.

As he felt warm breath upon his neck Severus steeled himself for the inevitable. He inhaled sharply as he felt teeth upon his flesh but the bite did not puncture his skin. Again and again the werewolf clenched Severus' neck with its fangs; again and again it stopped just short of breaking the skin. When the werewolf paused to lick Severus' neck a new feeling encompasses him. Pleasure. Severus didn't know what to make of that new development but before he had enough time to truly comprehend what was happening, the werewolf resumed its dangerous game.

Resigning himself to the fact that he was helpless against the dark creature, Severus allowed himself to simply be; to accept that death was not his fate and to endure whatever the beast had in store for him. The sensations on his neck were beginning to affect other areas of his body and soon Severus was acutely aware of his growing erection and the surprisingly soft fur it was nestled in. The werewolf too seemed aware and began sliding its body over Severus' hardening cock, growling softly whenever a moan escaped from the dark haired man's lips. Ceasing its ministrations on Severus' neck, the werewolf raked its claws down his chest. Red welts rose in the wake of the deadly claws but again Severus' skin remained intact. The beast continued to drag its claws over Severus' stomach and down his thighs, making his pulsing cock quiver in anticipation.

Again the werewolf bent its head, this time to nuzzle and lick Severus' groin. He couldn't help but moan as he felt rough, warm tongue caress his balls and shaft. The werewolf continued its exploration of Severus' cock, licking and slurping along the entire length; until Severus could barely breathe he was moaning so much. Abruptly the werewolf pulled away and the saliva coating the Potions Master's shaft caused the cold night air to sting that much more. The werewolf pulled Severus to his knees then stood at its full height, its hard cock protruding from soft brown fur. Stepping closer it brought its shaft, already dripping with pre-cum, to Severus' lips. A moment's hesitation on Severus' part brought a warning growl from the aroused beast and Severus immediately took the werewolf's cock into his mouth. It wasn't long until Severus left his inhibitions behind and lost himself in the act of orally servicing the werewolf. The soft warm fur at the base of the werewolf's cock tickled his nose and its pre-cum tasted faintly of almonds. Severus began fondling the beast's sack with one of his hands and then proceeded to take its entire length into his mouth. Pumping the base of the creature's cock, Severus used his tongue to caress its underside as he sucked. The werewolf began to whimper and quickly pulled away from Severus' disappointed mouth.

Remaining on his knees, Severus' hands found their way to his own cock and he began to pleasure himself as the werewolf watched. Snapping out of the trance it had been in; the werewolf knocked Severus down onto all fours before walking behind him. Hot breath was upon Severus' buttocks as the werewolf slowly ran its tongue down his crack. Withdrawing slowly it snaked its tongue around Severus’ balls from behind and ran it up to his anus. Spreading his cheeks the werewolf lapped at Severus’ puckered hole and began tracing slow circles. Probing its tongue inside caused Severus to moan again and he reached between his legs, stroking his cock with one hand. The werewolf continued to explore Severus’ anus for several moments, covering it with warm saliva. A whimper escaped from Severus when he felt the absence of warm werewolf tongue but he was quickly filled in another way.

The werewolf mounted him, plunging its throbbing shaft into his hole in one swift movement. It began pounding into him, sheathing itself to the hilt only to withdraw almost completely. Man and beast panted in unison as both edged closer to climax. Fur slammed against skin over and over, the werewolf grinding itself against Severus with each thrust. Severus could barely control his groans of ecstasy as his masturbation added to the sensation of being filled from behind by the werewolf. Suddenly he felt his ass clench around the monster’s cock and a familiar tingling sensation began spreading out from his balls. Stroking furiously he came, spurting hot cum upon the grass and himself only to lean forward onto folded arms while the werewolf continued to impale him. A low growl filled the air around him and began building in intensity as the beast thrust faster and faster into his willing hole. The growl grew to an earth wrenching howl as the werewolf climaxed, filling Severus with hot cum to the point that it ran down his legs like a river.

Severus awoke with a start to a haunting howl and slick sheets. Reaching for his wand he muttered a quick spell to clean himself and his bed before scowling to himself. He opened his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion.

“Damn you to hell Lupin, you bloody werewolf.” He cursed before drinking deeply of the potion he knew would banish the disturbing dreams.


End file.
